


Smiling Through The Rain

by ExplodedPen



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2004-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing what you think of, when everything is fading...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling Through The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was another purposefully ambiguous character death piece.

You've got to smile through the rain, that's what my mother always told me. Smile through the rain and you'll be alright.

At the moment its raining and I can feel it running down my face and soaking my uniform. The others are wet too, they don't look particularly happy-though I don't suppose anyone can look happy when they've just dropped into the middle of a war zone.

We didn't even realise at first, then before I knew it we were in the thick of it, guns blazing.

I guess the weather is perfect for the occasion. The dreary surroundings suit the rainfall. It just heightens the mood I guess.

I can see the others now, they're trying to retreat, get away from a conflict that isn't theirs. It isn't working though.

My mother always told me to smile through the rain, because the rain like your troubles will pass and the sun will shine once more.

I don't know why that's always stuck with me, sentimental value I guess, I never really thought about it before till now.

Someone's grabbed hold of me, I can't tell who it is because the rain is falling harder than ever and it's drowning out my vision. I don't understand what they're saying, I can't make it out above the screams of the others.

They're pulling me back to the shuttlepod, I don't even know what's going on anymore, and the screams have dropped to a roaring in my ears. Yet as I look up I try and heed my mother's words of so long ago.

I crack a smile and look up hopefully.

Then suddenly reality dawns on me.

I look down and see a dark stain on my uniform.

I wonder how smiling through the rain will help me now. How smiling through the rain has helped me at all.

Then I realised, we're all just smiling through the rain and waiting for the clouds to clear.

Unfortunately, there are some storm clouds that just won't pass and can't be avoided.

But damn, I never thought I'd die so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely promise I'm not obsessed with character death. But I did write alot of it in the early days!


End file.
